


Feeling Kinda Lucky

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette deserves friends, F/F, I guess it's more pre-Eposette tbh, and is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cosette wants is to get to the end of her shift and then she can go home and sleep... But then two lovely customers appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Kinda Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post (what isn't) and I've had it semi written for a while. I love these two and I hope you like this!  
> Kudos and constructive criticism are much appreciated <3

Cosette leaned heavily on the counter and sighed. Her shift was almost over, and she recited it like a mantra. _Shift is almost over, shift is almost over..._ She was exhausted, and she could feel a headache beginning, and she just couldn’t wait to leave. Not that her job was _that_ unpleasant- she actually usually liked it- but the shop was dead at this time of the night and she knew that as soon as her shift was finished she could go home and just relax.

She could make herself a nice easy dinner, watch TV, phone her dad, see if Stephi, her cat, would cuddle with her...

She fought the urge to bury her face in her hands. She had no social life, and no real friends, she knew that, but she didn’t mind hanging about by herself.

(Well. Sometimes she did. Sometimes she thought it would be nice to have some close friends she could spend time with, as opposed to sitting in her flat on a Saturday night with her cat, who only _sometimes_ came and sat on her lap and purred, and sometimes just completely ignored her. (Cats were a bit like humans in that respect- awfully picky.) But Cosette was used to being alone, and it was comforting, especially after a long day of non-stop smiling and polite chit chat. Honestly. She was fine.)

Cosette’s musings were interrupted by to customers, a boy and a girl about her age, laughing and joking as they unloaded their trolley onto her conveyor belt. She pasted on a slightly forced smile as she started scanning their items, then raised an eyebrow in bemusement at the sheer amount of stuff they were buying. An obscene amount of food- pizzas and snacks and more- and a _lot_ of alcohol.

The girl must have caught Cosette’s look, because she laughed. “We’re having friends round,” she said. “And they eat like pigs, honestly.” She squinted intently at Cosette, who couldn’t help her blush. “Do I know you?”

Cosette frowned. “Umm, no? I don’t think so?”

“You do,” said the boy suddenly. “You go to the Musain, don’t you?” Cosette nodded slowly, and the boy beamed. “In the mornings, ‘Ponine, you’ll have seen her when you drop off Gavroche?”

The girl nodded in recognition and Cosette remembered, “Oh! You’re the barista?”

The boy laughed. “That’s me, the worst barista in the universe. Marius,” he added, extending a hand. Cosette shook it awkwardly, grinning despite herself. Come to think of it, she could remember the barista as being exceptionally clumsy, but always smiling. “I’m Cosette,” she said.

“Éponine,” said the other girl, her long dark hair falling into her face as she reached into the trolley to snag a couple of jars of dip.

“Do you need a hand to pack?” asked Cosette, suddenly remembering that she had a job to do.

“Nah,” said Éponine, straightening up, “we’ll just put it straight back into the trolley, we’ll just shove it in the car as it is.”

Cosette nodded, scanning the last few items and then reading out their total. As Éponine rummaged about for money, Cosette became aware of Marius looking at her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, looking up at him. He was very tall, she noticed, and she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. His brown hair was dishevelled, but in a messy way as opposed to a deliberately tousled look, and his face was absolutely _covered_ in freckles.

He looked at her earnestly, cheeks pink. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to get coffee sometime?” Éponine, who was piling their purchases into the trolley, snorted.

Cosette blinked at Marius in confusion. “I get coffee every morning,” she said, nonplussed.

Marius smiled nervously. “No, umm, I mean, like, get coffee with me. Like a date.”

“Oh!” gasped Cosette, feeling her face go bright red. This had never happened to her before. What was she supposed to do?

“I’m sorry,” she said awkwardly, and Marius’ face fell, “but, umm. I’m gay. I’m flattered, honestly. But I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” said Marius, “I’m so sorry!”

“Oh no, don’t apologise!” said Cosette earnestly, “you didn’t know!”

“No but I shouldn’t have presumed-“

He was interrupted by Éponine, who elbowed him out of the way with a laugh. “Fuck off, Marius,” she said affectionately, “my turn!”

Marius stepped aside, smiling good-naturedly, and Cosette looked at Éponine in surprise. The other girl wasn’t quite as tall as the gangly Marius, but she was wearing clumpy platform boots, and Cosette still felt dwarfed.

Éponine was dangerously beautiful, Cosette thought, with her pierced nose and dark clothes and perfect eyeliner. She smiled at Cosette, and wow, she had a _wonderful_ sunny smile, at odds with her outfit.

“So,” Éponine said seriously, “would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe for coffee?”

Cosette couldn’t help her laugh, at Éponine’s wicked smirk and Marius’ choked chuckle. “Do you know what?” she said, “I’d actually love to.”

Éponine grinned happily at her, and Cosette beamed, and they just stayed like that, smiling stupidly at each other.

“Oh,” said Cosette suddenly, turning to Marius, who was watching them with a smile, “you don’t mind?”

Marius smiled ruefully. “Not at all,” he said. “Ép and I have a tendency of crushing on the same people.”

Éponine rolled her eyes. “Don’t act so damn magnanimous! It almost always works out in your favour, you know it does, you adorable bastard,” she laughed, bumping their shoulders together.

“Oh!” Marius said, “we should leave, the gang’ll be over soon!”

Éponine and Cosette exchanged numbers while Marius finished loading the trolley, and then he insisted on giving Cosette his number too.

_“We should go for coffee some time! Just as friends though, of course. Oh! And our friends have a social justice club, we meet at the Musain, you should come!”_

_“You really want to introduce an innocent soul to everyone at once?”_

_“Hey! They’re all lovely!”_

_“Yeah, I know, Marius, and I love them, but all at once?”_

_“...Point taken.”_

And as Cosette waved goodbye to them, their numbers in her phone and a date with Éponine planned for tomorrow (a _date!),_ she smiled to herself. _Shift is almost over,_ and the thought of her empty flat didn't seem as lonely for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Cosette just deserves as many friends as possible because she's an angel, okay?


End file.
